Bitter Sweet
by Neko Are Adorable
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to make a stimulating beverage, but after tasting and savoring it once, what shenanigans will they pursue? Includes intense making out and cold coffee.


_**Author's note:**_

_**So unh hi. So my friend and I whipped this baby up in like 20 minutes. We were bored and wanted to try writing like Cath and Nick. I think it went quite well. So yay. Okay... bye...**_

_**Disclaimer: Nobody really owns Dan and Phil do they? ... Maybe their parents... idk**_

* * *

"Coffee or tea?" Dan asked, looking over his shoulder back at Phil, who stood at the sink, leaning back against the granite countertop.

"Hmmm…" Phil hummed, looking to the tea bags in Dan's hand. "Well, since you already have out some tea…"

"Coffee it is," Dan smiled.

"Thank God. I seriously need some right now." He got up and went to the cabinets next to Dan. "I'll get the mugs."

When the coffee was ready, Dan and Phil both sat at the kitchen table, waiting for it to cool. Phil eyed Dan's drink with distaste.

"How can you drink it so bitter?" he inquired.

"How do you drink that pound of sugar with a dash of coffee?" Dan asked, ironically, I might add.

"We all need a little sweetness in our lives." Phil pouted before his expression brightened. "But, that's why I have you." He smiled and Dan swore if he had a tail it would be movin' up storm.

"Oh Phil," Dan said, a blush dusting the tops of his cheeks and the tips of his ears, "you know I'm just bitter."

Phil closed the distance between them and enveloped Dan's lips into a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back and smiled.

"Mmm…" Dan half hummed half moaned. "The sweetness tastes good on you."

Phil giggled like a school girl, his blush growing deeper, mimicking Dan's.

"I want more." Dan said bluntly, surprising Phil with a hand clamping around the front of his t-shirt and pulling him closer, his grip like iron.

"Dan, you're going to rip-" Phil started, only to be interrupted by Dan.

"Don't care, the shop is just…down the…street," he managed between kisses.

His mouth was bitter from the coffee, and it made Phil's toes tingle and curl inside his mismatched socks.

He pushed Dan's face away from him and smiled wickedly at Dan's sigh of disappointment. "You know what they say," he paused to nip Dan's nose, "bitter and sweet always go together."

This time it was Phil who almost tore a shirt. He pulled Dan forward and mashed his lips to the other boy's. Dan's mouth formed a perfect o from surprise and Phil took his chance to push his tongue into Dan's warm, wet cavern. He teased and taunted the brown haired boy's tongue into an elaborate dance.

A few moments of intense making out passed before Dan ripped his mouth from Phil's.

"Whoa there lion, take your time," he said, launching them into another kiss, this one slower, but no less passionate.

Phil whimpered, but obliged, slowing down his motions, though he kept progressing forward.

Dan gasped, nearly yelping as he felt a cold hand on his abdomen, prying fingers like ice on his belly. They slipped further and further down, growing nearer and nearer to what Dan and Phil both knew was their intended destination. Dan's breathing became quite ragged, as Phil nipped at his bottom lip with teasing teeth.

"May I?" Phil asked, inching backwards and using his free hand to tug at the nape of Dan's neck.

"You may not," Dan growled, quickly turning the tables on his lover and nearly dragging him over to the couch, pushing him down and straddling his hips.

Phil's only reaction to Dan's sudden dominating movements was to flash his pearly teeth in Dan's direction and let the other boy take the reins.

"So what can I do?" Phil purred, trailing a hand up Dan's side. "Or, better yet, what do _you_ want to do?"

Dan growled and dove down on the other boy, lavishing his neck in kisses and small nips.

"I… want the world… to know… you are mine," Dan got out between biting on the pale expanse of Phil's neck. He alternated between sucking and licking and soon enough "innocent" little Phil Lester was covered in dark hickeys.

Dan pulled back to cast an apprising eye on his handiwork. "Good luck hiding _that_ in your next video." He grinned.

They commenced their _canoodling_ on the couch, completely forgetting the bittersweet coffee cooling forlornly in the kitchen, never to be sipped again.


End file.
